


No time to waste

by Anonymous



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, safe sex here kiddos, while we want a daisysous baby it's a little early for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Instead of Daisy taking one of the time loops to kiss Sousa, things get a little- well, a lot heated. Takes place during 7x09.“I can’t move on unless I push through this instead of letting it keep me from the things I want to do. I lost control of everything because of Nathaniel and the time loop... it's all out of my hands. And I need something that... I want...” Daisy took his hand after a brief hesitation. “I… I want you.”
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143
Collections: Anonymous





	No time to waste

**Author's Note:**

> Gigantic thank you to my close friend Ella for helping me not chicken out of writing this, and a million thanks to Hereforthephilindafics for beta-ing!! Check out her [tumblr](https://queen-of-love-and-beauty.tumblr.com/) and [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics)!!! 
> 
> <3

Daisy groaned as she woke up, the phantom pain from getting beat up by Enoch still resonating under her skin. She hit the button to open the glass door, rubbing her forehead with her other hand. She sat up, meeting the bleary eyes of Sous- no, Daniel. He’d asked her to call him Daniel.

“Hey.” He yawned. “What are you doing up?”

Daisy inhaled sharply. “Uh, well, believe it or not, I’m stuck in a time loop, and I’m running out of ways to save us all.”

Daniel blinked at her. “Okay.” 

She shrugged, as if to say, _‘that’s Shield_.’

“How can I help?” he asked quickly. Daisy stared at him. He just believed her without hesitation. It happened every loop, but it still was jarring to her how easily he had her back.

“There’s no time. There’s…” She suddenly realized that there truly was no time. If they didn’t figure out how to fix the time drive, she’d never be able to say what needed to be said. They, along with the rest of the team, would cease to exist. “Actually, I can take a loop. Come here,” she scooted over on the cot and patted the sheets next to her for him to sit on. He cocked his head curiously but came over and sat next to her.

“So, that wasn’t hard for you to swallow?”

“The time loop?”

“Nothing seems to faze you.”

Daniel looked at the carpeted floor and exhaled sharply. “It all fazes me, just maybe not on my face.”

Daisy chose not to mention that he’d looked more than a little fazed since he’d joined their team. “Everytime I ask for help, you say yes. Even if I don’t ask, you’re here waiting to make sure I rest… or whatever. Why? Be honest.”

“Honest? I know your type.”

That’s not what she expected him to say. “My what, now?”

“I know- knew people like you,” he sighed. “Some of my favorite people were people like you. Focused on the greater good, even at their own expense. You want people to think you like being alone, even though you always end up back with friends. You hate losing.”

Daisy tilted her head at him. “Everyone hates losing.” 

“Yeah, but you'll keep running at the problem full-tilt until you either solve it or slam headlong into a brick wall.”

“Some of those walls are literal,” she muttered.

“I know,” he responded; an adorable, understanding smile spreading across his face.

“But how does that…”

“Because when people like you run into those walls, you should have someone there to pick you back up.” 

Daisy flushed, and started picking at the sheets on the cot. “And you... you’d like to... be that someone?” 

“Not for everyone. It helps if they're… fun to be around, and if they say what they mean, and if they have a superpower where they can rock things around, which is very impressive.”

“That's, um... that is awfully specific.” 

He chuckled. “Mm-hmm.” They lapsed into a comfortable silence, then Daisy shifted a little closer.

She was suddenly acutely aware of Daniel’s thigh pressed flush against her own. She looked up at him to see his head turned away and his neck blushing red above his shirt collar. Something deep in her gut shifted.

“Daniel…” She trailed off when he looked back at her, his short hair unruly from sleeping in a chair for hours. She looked back down at her hands, still rough and calloused from her repeated impact to the floor from Nathaniel’s goons. Her hair fell and covered her face, hiding the blush forming on her cheeks.

Daisy heard him shift, then his hand cupped her chin, moving the dark hair out of the way and lifting her head to meet his eyes. Tingling where his soft fingers made contact with her cheek, Daisy momentarily forgot to breathe as they looked at each other. The healing pod room was impossibly quiet, the only noise coming from Daniel’s quiet breaths.

Maybe this was what she’d missed. 

Daisy lifted her raw palm and placed it softly over his hand on her face. She tried not to think too hard before she put her other hand on his jaw, hoping to every god out there that she wasn’t misreading the situation, and leaned forward and softly closed her lips to his. After a gut dropping moment where Daniel’s mouth went slightly agape, he shifted his hand around to cup the base of her skull and deepened the kiss. Breaking only to catch a few breaths before closing the distance again, Daisy felt exhilarated, tingles making their way up her body. She hadn’t felt this way in years, not since-

She pulled away, fighting back the onslaught of memories of the last time she’d been in a similar position. Daniel blinked in surprise, then cleared his throat and fixed his collar, heat rising to his ears. “I- I’m so sorry. Did I do that wrong; did I misread the-”

“No.” Daisy sighed and put her head in her hands. “No, no, I’m sorry. I’m just so fucked up I can’t even kiss without remembering-” she broke off, rubbing her forehead with her hand. 

“Hey, wait. You’re not… _messed_ up.” 

Daisy didn’t comment on how he avoided saying ‘fuck’. “I am, though. I’m still hung up on things that happened _years_ ago.” She looked up to meet his empathetic eyes, grateful for the lack of pity, seeing only understanding. 

“I still sometimes have nightmares about the mission when… this happened.” He gestured to his prosthetic leg. “It was shrapnel. The actual surgery to save my life caused me to lose it. I’m a different person because of it. Doesn’t mean I’m messed up, right?”

She didn’t respond; just looked back down at the floor.

“We don’t have to do anything tonight, you’re injured and-” He started, but she cut him off with a shake of her head. _No, they needed to do this now, before the time loop reset and he’d forget._

“No, it’s… I just forgot. I forgot what it felt like, and it brought me back, and I wasn’t expecting it to. I can’t move on unless I push through it instead of letting it keep me from the things I want to do. I just lost control of everything because of Nathaniel… ” She took his hand after a brief hesitation. “And I… I want _you_.”

He gave her that little half smile that tended to make her feel warm and fuzzy and side, but now was also causing a hot rush to pool around her sex. “I want you too,” he answered quietly, his voice lower. “If you’ll have me.” 

She responded by pushing him up against the wall and crashing her lips against his.

Daniel was pliable as she bit his lower lip before finding his jaw and nipping at it, reveling in how he moaned under her. She traveled languidly down his neck, sucking at a spot above his collarbone.

“You’re sure you haven’t done this in a couple of years?” Daniel asked, panting. Daisy rolled her eyes before giving him a playful bite. He chuckled. “You’re sure, okay.”

She was sick of losing control. After hundreds of loops of not having any way to fix the time drive or stop the repeated deaths, she needed to feel like there was still something that could be up to her. Practically everything that had happened since being captured by Malick was out of her hands.

Daniel, on the other hand, was quite literally _in_ her hands.

Daisy ran her fingers up his chest, feeling his nipples hardening beneath the fabric of his shirt. She swung a leg over his waist so that she was straddling him and traveled back up his body with her mouth to kiss him again, feeling a surge of happiness from his smile against her lips. 

She traced around his chest before brushing her hands along his neck and the base of his skull, feeling him shiver. They broke apart to breathe, her body now flush against his. She rested her forehead against his as they both bumped noses, letting out little breathy giggles. 

Without warning, Daisy curled her fingers into his hair, pulling at it, prompting a choked moan from Daniel. She gasped as his moan went straight to her pussy; a rush of heat pooling into a liquid coating her underwear.

Daisy pulled away briefly before palming the bulge forming underneath his slacks, grinning at the choking sound he made. “We really need to get some clothes off,” she complained playfully. He raised his eyebrows and nodded quickly, so she giggled before pulling the bottom of his shirt up and off of his head.

He asked with his eyes if he could remove her shirt, but she paused, uncertain. “It’s fine,” he whispered. “Don’t feel pressured to do anything.”

She pursed her lips, hovering her forehead against his. “I don’t want to see the scars…” she explained softly, relaxing when he nodded in understanding. “I get it.”

Daisy smiled at him gratefully before pulling him into another kiss. She started hooking her thumb into a belt loop of his slacks and began pulling it down before he broke apart from her gently. “Are you sur-”

“If you’re sure.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course, but I don’t want to make you-”

“Does it look like you’re making me?” She asked as she reached into his pants and squeezed. He inhaled sharply, stifling a moan. 

“ _Condom_ -” He managed to get out, so Daisy frowned and rolled off of him. 

Sousa ran his fingers through his hair as she tossed him one of the shield-issued contraceptive packs Elena had slipped into her hand the other day along with a pointed look at Daniel. “This is one improvement I plan to take full advantage of,” he remarked, removing his pants, leaving his erection in plain view. Daisy grinned in response. "Y'all didn't have condoms?"

"Not thin and simple like _this_." As she watched him roll the condom on, his eyes on her, she traced her rough palms down her body and into her leggings. She ran her finger along her slick folds, letting out a moan. 

“Um, solidify the- the door window,” she said, swallowing another gasp as she teased her clit.

“Right.” He hit the button on the wall to fog up the window that could see clearly into their room before walking back to her and pulling her into a sweet kiss. Daisy deepened it, biting his lip lightly, hungry for more. This time she didn’t hold back. She broke apart from him and slipped her leggings off, seeing Daniel’s eyes darken at her soaking underwear.

She hooked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer; her breath hitching as he kissed her jaw, pressing his lips to her skin before nipping at it. He continued to trail kisses down her neck as he simultaneously pulled her underwear off of her and threw it on the floor.

Daisy arched her back and saw everything fuzzy for a second as Daniel gently penetrated her with his index finger, easing it in smoothly as it was drenched in her fluids before curling it. Daisy started panting, moaning when he hit the right spot. “Fuck- Daniel- _fuck,_ I need-” He added his middle finger next, causing a flood of tingles to run up her spine and steal her breath. “OhmyfuckingGodfuckfuckmerightnow-”

“Asking one more-”

“Daniel, I _swear to God_ -”

“Right, right, sorry,” he mumbled, before pulling his finger out, leaving her achingly empty. He groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, leaving herself wide open. His normally bright and innocent eyes turned impossibly dark with lust, and Daisy forgot how to breathe. Two seconds later (two seconds too long), the tip of Daniel’s erect cock teased around her entrance, before he entered her. 

Her back arched, her senses overloading as he filled her, sliding in. They took a moment, then, as their eyes met and Daisy felt a pull to him that was stronger and deeper than she could explain. The room was silent except for their heavy breaths, heaving against each other’s bodies, flush against each other.

Daisy reflexively began rolling her hips, shifting to have him in her at just the right angle. Matching her pace, he started long, quick thrusts inside her, pushing her away and at the same time pulling her even closer, making them one. She clutched at his shoulders, whining when his hand danced down to her sex and played with her clit, prompting even more of her fluids to coat his cock and fingers. 

She began panting, the feeling of being connected like this nearly sending her over the edge. “Fuck, Daniel, fuckfuck please, I’m gonna-” she babbled. Her breathing started to accelerate as he pressed on her clit, sending her over the edge as she made some nonsensical screams turning into mumbles. As he followed her orgasm, emptying himself into the condom, she lazily thought that the team might’ve heard them. Oh well, it’s not like they’d remember.

“That was…”

“Yeah.” She reluctantly rolled out from underneath him with heavy legs, leaving him on the cot as she hunted for her clothes.

“Maybe we should clean up,” Sousa mumbled, gesturing at the mess they’d caused that was now coating the sheets and a little bit of the floor.

“No.”

“What?”

“There’s no point. We’re in a time loop, it’ll be erased.” Now the implication of it was pounding in her skull as she picked up his soft button up shirt from off of the chair and pulled it on, her senses on overdrive. She shivered at the feeling of the fabric sliding against her skin.

“Wait- I won’t remember?”

“No.”

“ _Dais_ -”

She climbed on top of him and settled in his lap, tired. Tired from her orgasm, tired from the time loop, tired that he was going to forget, tired of constantly chasing the bad guys and never having the time to pursue something for herself… 

“Let’s just cuddle. We should have some time.”

Daniel pursed his lips, but stopped talking. “Okay.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. They lay there together, snug up against each other, when the telltale time loop distortions of the world around them began, and Daisy pressed a quick kiss to his lips before-

Daisy groaned as she woke up, the phantom pain from getting beat up by Enoch still resonating under her skin, but now accompanied with a tingling feeling that caused her to flush. She hit the button to open the glass door, rubbing her forehead with her other hand. She sat up, meeting the bleary eyes of Daniel.

“Hey.” He yawned. “What are you doing up?”

Daisy inhaled sharply. “Uh, well, believe it or not, I’m stuck in a time loop, and I’m running out of ways to save us all.”

Daniel blinked at her. “Okay.” 

(This time, she’d restrain herself at a kiss. They had work to do.)

**Author's Note:**

> that was my first ever smut and it took ages to write so constructive criticism is appreciated <3


End file.
